User talk:Cloudy176/Department of bubbly negative numberbottles/Numbers 101 to 999
Deletion of articles about 3-digit numbers The page says, "All separate pages within this range except for numbers in Saibian's guppy regiment should be deleted, and their contents moved here in accordance with the organizing system set forth. Yes, that even includes numbers like 512 or 666." However I don't think numbers like 256 and 666 should be deleted. 256 because it is called fzfour using the fz- prefix and hexadecimal-booiol by Aarex. 666 because it is used in other googologisms like Leviathan number, Legion's number of the first kind and Hyper-leviathan number. Numbers that have other names in googology and numbers used for other googologisms should be kept. Rpakr (talk) 23:03, January 16, 2018 (UTC) :Yes, you are right. Edwin Shade (talk) 23:04, January 16, 2018 (UTC) :Articles which I think should be kept are: *110 (eleventy) *120 (twelfty, long hundred) *128 (binary-cheese mite) *130 (thirteenty) *144 (gross, duodecimal-booiol) *162 (ternary-eyelash mite) *169 (baker's gross) *180 (long gross) *196 (poulter's gross) *200 (used in googologisms like faxul) *243 (ternary-gooqnol by Username) *256 (hexadecimal-booiol by Aarex, fzfour) *405 (ternary-dust mite) *480 (short ream) *486 (ternary-clover mite) *500 (ream) *512 (bignum bakeoff) *648 (ternary-cheese mite) *666 (used in googologisms like Leviathan number) *999 (largest 3-digit number, used in Pete-8.c) Rpakr (talk) 23:26, January 16, 2018 (UTC) :Other mathematical and non-mathematical facts about a 3-digit number should be here. I think this article was a very good idea. It's like the regiment project. By the way, should this article be about 100-999, 101-999 or 101-1000? Rpakr (talk) 23:29, January 16, 2018 (UTC) ::This article should be about numbers from 101 to 999, as the title implies. 100 and 1,000 already deserve their own pages, and as we are making a list of 3-digit numbers there would be no reason to include 1,001. Edwin Shade (talk) 23:45, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Also, keep anything that redirects. (i.e. 102 to Skyscraper-related numbers) ArtismScrub (talk) 00:52, January 17, 2018 (UTC) :I don't think that should be done, because if we kept many redirect pages it would defeat the purpose of creating one large page which eliminates the need for many smaller pages. Also I am planning on doing away with Skyscraper-related numbers and pages of that sort, so actually both types of pages will no longer be needed. :Edwin\(\text{ }\)Shade\(\text{ }\)Talk' 'Contributions' 'Blog\(\text{ }\)Posts \(\text{ }\)17:33, January 19, 2018 (UTC)\(\text{ }\) ::I think keeping both this page and the topical number pages (such as Skyscraper-related numbers) is a good idea, because the latter page isn't just about numbers that have 3 digits. Also, I don't think the existence of redirect pages defeats the purpose of this page. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 07:49, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Is this worth keeping? This was a futile attempt at a generalization article created by a currently banned user for a purpose that nobody cares about, and nobody has edited the page for over a month. Should this be removed? ArtismScrub (talk) 05:17, February 24, 2018 (UTC) :It was only futile because it was not worked on as much as it should have been, and I admit this includes individuals as myself. However, it can work out, so I feel it should be kept. The purpose, lest you forgotten, is so that there will not be numerous pages for insignificant three digit numbers, but rather the majority of them can be grouped on one page. Ha ha - u 4.5 slow (talk) 05:19, February 24, 2018 (UTC)